Chapter 754
Chapter 754 is titled "Pleased to Make Your Acquaintance". Cover Page Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea Vol. 4 - "Actually, It So Happens That I Live In The Same Town As This Sea Kitten". Short Summary Kin'emon has finally found Kanjuro who was hiding in the walls of the scrap heap. After a brief reunion, Kanjuro uses his ability to create a poorly drawn sparrow to fly them out to the surface, but the trapped Dressrosa citizens and soldiers begged to be taken along as well. At the new palace tower, the colosseum army are still clashing with the Donquixote army allowing Luffy, Law, Kyros and Cavendish to escape towards the third level in order to reach level four. Cavendish tells Luffy that Doflamingo's greatest mistake was to allow so many strong fighters from different countries to arrive on Dressrosa sowing the seeds of his downfall, and the only way to stop Birdcage was to kill Doflamingo. Once they reached the third level, the group ran into several giant puppet soldiers blocking their path to level four. On the Pica statue, the duel between Pica and Zoro was interrupted by the arrival of Robin's group who asked him to defeat Pica so that they can meet Luffy at level four. Pica then disappear only to reappear at the neck of the statue and controlling the arm into smashing the Straw Hats, but Zoro quickly sends a powerful attack at Pica, wounding him, also declaring that he will become the greatest swordman within the Strawhats. Long Summary In the scrap yard of Dressrosa, Kin'emon finds his friend Kanjuro and, as a result of the reunion, sheds tears of joy. Dressrosa soldiers note how Kanjuro came out of the wall while Kin'emon apologizes for making him wait. Kanjuro states there is no need for apologies and states he knew he would return for him, as he eats a self-drawn cabbage in hand. He offers some to Kin'emon, who refuses, stating his cabbage makes his stomach hurt. He tells Kanjuro that he has much to tell him and that they must leave immediately due to the situation on top of Dressrosa. Kanjuro agrees and draws a bird on the wall and shouts "come forth" as his drawing comes to life, much to the shock of the Dressrosa citizens and soldiers. They note that despite the fact that the sketch is alive, his artwork is terrible and seems hardly capable of flight. Before they leave, one of the trapped citizens asks the samurai to let the others accompany them, stating they all have family on the island and wish to reunite with them. The scene changes back to the battlefield of Dressrosa as members of the Donquixote Family try to stop Luffy, Law, Cavendish and Kyros (all riding Farul) from moving forward, only to end up getting kicked back by Blue Gilly. Dellinger then rushes from behind and kicks him with his Decapitation High Heal and defeats him. Luffy notices this but is told not to get distracted by Cavendish. He goes on stating Doflamingo's whole Bird Cage game is a farce and that even if they deliver all 12 of the people on Doflamingo's hit list, he will never let anyone live now that the knowledge of his arms dealing and toy operation is out. In other words, everyone is guaranteed dead. He states that Doflamingo will stop at nothing to make sure that that information isn't leaked out, effectively isolating the island of Dressrosa from the rest of the world. In other words, the only way to survive and make it off the island is to take Doflamingo's head. He states that though Doflamingo is one step ahead of everyone, his grave error is having so many powerful fighters on the island, including Sai, Ideo and Hajrudin, who face off against the Donquixote Family Officers. Once Cavendish states that he will be taking Doflamingo's head, Luffy, Law and Kyros all disagree and reply that they will be taking Doflamingo's head. Luffy reminds Kyros that he wanted to have Diamante's head, but Kyros replies that by taking Doflamingo's head, he would be restoring King Riku's honor, and would be repaying his 10 year debt. This prompts Law to state he has a thirteen year old debt and Luffy stating he has a thirty year old one, which has Cavendish snapping at him for lying to make himself look good. Once they arrive at the third level they are confronted by large toy puppets. The scene changes to Zoro vs Pica. Pica is winded in his fight with Zoro as Zoro mocks him over trying to take Luffy's head. Pica charges his weapon at Zoro, but the swordsman cuts along his arm which has Pica swap out with a stone statue. He then merges behind Zoro and strikes with Pulpo Stone but Zoro dodges and notices Robin's group flying overhead. As Zoro asks how they are flying Bartolomeo takes joy in seeing Zoro again and asks for his autograph. Rebecca takes notice of Pica in fear while Robin asks Zoro to keep Pica busy so they can reach the fourth level. Zoro agrees just as Bartolomeo notices Pica has merged once again with the large stone body. Pica aims his fist at them as Bartolomeo panics, stating he won't be able to block something so large. Zoro then uses Santoryu: 1080 Pound Cannon on the large stone arm, finally injuring Pica. As Rebecca and Robin stare in relief and amazement, Zoro tells Pica that the Straw Hats biggest threats aren't composed of just "God Usopp" and "Straw Hat Luffy", but himself as well, stating he will one day become the greatest swordsman in the world and that Pica was never in his league to begin with. Bartolomeo then weeps uncontrollably at Zoro's actions. Quick References Chapter Notes *Kin'emon reunites with Kanjuro, who makes his first full appearance and is formally introduced. *Kanjuro is revealed to have the ability to bring life to anything he draws, although his artistic skill is rather poor. *Dellinger defeats Blue Gilly. *Machvise defeats Boo. *Luffy, Law, Kyros, and Cavendish reach the third level. *Robin, Rebecca, and Bartolomeo have reached the new King's Plateau. *Zoro manages to harm Pica directly for the first time. *On page 7, the back of Pandaman is shown with citizens on the right corner. Characters Arc Navigation fr:Chapitre 754